


The Different One

by TheWritingGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctors Past, Don't kill me please, F/M, I don't know, Reader being Sassy, Some Daleks, much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGirl/pseuds/TheWritingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Daleks vs. Sassy Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Different One

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely drabble too much in my freetime...

 

„Come on (y/n), we need to run! The Daleks are close beh-“

 

„EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND THE FEMALE!“

 

You started grinning: „Doctor you know very well that I never run. Not now, not ever.“

 

Stopping in his tracks he looks over his shoulder and put on a pleading face.

 

„I know. I know that you hate running, that you won't run and that I probably need to drag you, but please trust me just this time. Just this time I want you to run and forget your promise.“

 

Suddendly a blue light errupted around the both of you.

 

„No! Not a teleport!“

 

Opening you eyes again you stood in a giant, brownish room. Around you were thousands and more Daleks, looking down at you. Before you was a gigantic screen, and before it another one of those pesky Daleks. They really are persistent, aren't they?

 

„THE FEMALE WILL WATCH OR THE FEMALE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!“

 

„How cool! Do you have popcorn and pe-“

 

„SILENCE!“

 

You feel a warm, strong hand envelope yours. When you look up you see the Doctor with an determined expression staring at the screen.

 

Suddendly something like a film started playing. You see a battlefield. Building are destroyed, people scream and die, the silver leafes of the trees turn to dust as Daleks invade the place. More and more dead bodies join the ground. Some of the people defend themselfes, fight back and even destroy some attacker. In the background are two giant suns, illuminating the whole scene. The video changes to a different perspective. It takes place in space and you watch even more spaceships being destroyed.

 

„Why are you show-“

 

„SILENCE!“

 

„Oh shut up you dotted pepper shaker, don't you dare cutting me off again!“

 

Just as a giant beam would have it the camera the whole planet and every ship with it disappeared. With raised eyebrows you stared at the now blank screen.

 

„What did happen?“

 

„THE DOCTOR!“

 

You crossed your arms, totally confused from the whole show.

 

„What? Chinny over there?“

 

You pointed to the Doctor.

 

„Could be just a bit more specific?“

 

The Dalek who was before the screen rolled towards you and stopped about 15 feet away.

 

„THE DOCTOR KILLED THEM! THE DOCTOR KILLED THE DALEKS AND THE TIMELORDS!“

 

You started to realize.

 

„This was Gallifrey? Your homeplanet?“

 

When you looked up at him again you saw sadness written all over his face. Sighing inwardly you squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

 

At you comforting gesture his eyes slowly wandered over to you.

 

„Yes. This was Gallifrey during the Time War...“

 

He looked towards the Dalek.

 

„Why did you show us this?“

 

„THE DOCTOR WILL BE QUIET! THE FEMALE WILL STEP FORWARD!“

 

You rolled your eyes and stepped in the middle of the room.

 

„The female has a name you idiotic piece of trash!“

 

It's eyestalk fixed on you it rolled towards you, until it was only inches away.

 

„THE DOCTOR KILLED THEM! THE DOCTOR KILLED-“

 

You waved a hand at the Dalek.

 

„Yes yes, you already said that. Tell me something I didn't heard already.“

 

„HE KILLED OVER 20 BILLION TIMELORDS AND 140 BILLION DALEKS! HE DESTROYED HIS PLANET! HE DECEIVED HIS OWN KIND! HE KILLED EVERYONE WITHOUT MERCY! CHILDREN AND ADULTS! HIS OWN FAMILY! HE IS BAD, HE SHALL BE EXTERMINATED, FEMALE!“

 

Oh no. Oh no no no! NO! They try to drive her away from him! They try to- Is she laughing right now?!?

 

Indeed you were laughing. Tears spilled out of your eyes and you clutched your stomach.

 

„Hehe.... Oh man.. He... That was a good joke!...“

 

You were grinning like an idiot, maybe you were one considering the situation.

 

„It's true (y/n), I killed them. I killed Daleks and Timelords, I destroyed Gallifrey... but the worst is I am the only survivor of my kind.“

 

Straightening up you wiped away the drops and tried to calm down.

 

„No, I don't mean this part. I mean that you are evil.“

 

„EXPLAIN!“

 

„Well, he is... nice. Sometimes a bit dumb- No, all the time dumb, always trying to act cool. Clearly a five year old child-“  


The Doctor cleared his throat, interrupting you train of thought.

 

„I think they mean why you aren't saying something about the part about me being a murderer.“

 

Punching a fist into your hand you nod.

 

„Ohhhhhhh okaaaay.“

 

Typical of her. The Doctor starts grinning.

 

„That was the thing I laughed about earlier. Weeeell you see.... how should I put this? He isn't the type for 'bad boy'. He is more a 'I will someday kill someone with my chin' guy.“  


„Oi!“

 

„Oi yourself! You nearly poked out my right eye back on earth!“

 

„Wha- I fell on you because you tripped over a pebble!“

 

„That thing was as big as a rock. A small rock-“

 

„THE FEMALE WILL EXPLAIN OR BE EXTERMINATED!“

 

„Oh yeah, sorry. Got a bit distracted. Anyways! You asked why I am not mad at him for killing all those people! That's really easy you know. But first of all-“

 

You made a little swirl around and looked at all the Daleks sourrounding you.

 

„I am a bit disappointed. The Doctor always told me how 'dangerous' you are and how he can't stand you. That you're a treat and the most evilest creatures in the universe. But now that I can make a picture on my own I must say: I am really disappointed. I thought you would do something more... extraordinary but what do I get? The cliché 'we try to hurt him by turning his friend against him'. You know what? Even the Cyberman were way scarier than you! Oh well, back to the point.“

 

The whole room got silent.

 

„Doctor, did you wanted to kill them?“

 

A bit confused he raised an eyebrow at you.

 

„Of course not, why would I?“

A grin grew on your face.

 

„See? That's it.“

 

Great. Now not only the Daleks were confused, but the Doctor himself too.

 

„EXPLAIN!“

 

You rolled your eyes and started muttering.

 

„Not the brightest, aren't ya? Oh, come on! Two of the biggest races in the universe and none of them understand a simple human? Jesus...You are real blokes you know?“

 

Putting your hands over your face you groaned loudly.

 

„He didn't wanted to do it. The End. Why should I be mad at him? He made the choice and rescued the universe, hell, maybe even every universe! And if there were another option he surely would have taken it but there wasn't! But the lot of you missed a great detail!“

 

Everyone stared at you expectantly.

 

„If those are original records then Gallifrey and everyone else still lives.“

 

Gallifrey isn't destroyed? But- But he did it himself! He killed them! He ended the Time War!

 

„EXPLAIN!“

 

„Explain, explain, explain! Is that all you can say? Geez you are even dumber than Mr. Bowtie over there! I mean look at the last part: it just disappeared! If you really destroyed it Gallifrey would have exploded- imploded-...ploded thingy, you know what I mean. If it would have just crumbled into little atoms then why did the space ships disappear too? So my only solution is: It could be warped somewhere else... like this teleporter warped us in here or... I don't know it is still there, just transferred into another time. Like the Doctor once said: Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff.“

 

His mouth hang agape. Why did he never consider that?

 

Without him realizing you took his hand and slowly strolled over to the teleporter.

 

„It was really nice talking to you but we need to go. Cheerio!“

 

You pressed a big red button, hopefully it would send you back to earth. Instead you activated the self destruct.

 

„Doctor... I don't want to interrupt your little dream state but it would be marvelous if you, I don't know, BRING US AWAY?“

 

Hearing your voice the timelord snapped into reality, pushed some buttons and whoops: you were back on earth, just as the Dalek ship exploded.

 

„Great. I just killed them. Now I am a murderer too.... Oh well, Doctor? Wanna come over for some tea and fish fingers and custard?“

 

Grinning down at you he linked your arm with his and together you skipped down the street.

 

„How can I say no to this great offer?“

 

Yes, you were different.

 

But he wouldn't want to change it for anything in the universe.

 

 

* * *

 

_'Even if everything goes wrong,_

_I will stay by your side._

_I'll be a part of your life for long_

_So come on: I wait for the next ride!'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah... about the Character of the Reader: This is how I would probably act around Daleks...
> 
> I like being sassy....
> 
> Hehe....
> 
> \- Me... over and out! ... or something like this.


End file.
